Storm of Passion, Winds of Jealousy
by Dustbunny3
Summary: HIATUS. JinKeiko. Having a happy relationship should be simple. But then jealousy, confusion, secrets, uncertainty, mistrust and odd illnesses can put a damper on just about anything.
1. Busted?

Disclaimer: She didn't own YYH the first time she posted this, and (shock!) she still doesn't.

Dustbunny: Hey, guys! Sorry about this being taken down and all. But someone reported me for explict content.

Bunnydust: Which is a bunch of bologna.

Keiko: No joking.

Marshmallow: But now the story has been re-written and hopefully improved. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko shifted in the lap she sat in; the lap of a red-headed master of wind. The girl was currently turned sideway in her companion's folded legs while he reclined against the couch that they were situated on. The dark room was lighted only by a small lamp resting on a side table. The light played nicely against Jin's features and gave him a mysterious look about him. It also illuminated his finely chisled figure and well-tond face- a face that currently looked quite bored.

The brunette allowed an apologetic glance at the man who returned the look with a reassuring smile. He then wraped his muscular arms around her slight frame and hugged her against his chest, resting his head on hers.

"Take y'ur time, Keiko," he told her soothingly, snuggling her slightly. "Whenever ya' feel like pickin' back up."

Keiko gave a small nod in reply. She felt comfortable and content in Jin's arms, cradled against him. Still, a tiny voice in the back of her head stopped Keiko from fully relaxing in the warm hug.

**_You know why he's waiting, don't you? _**it mocked.

_No, _she argued back. _He doesn't just want _that_. It doesn't suit his character_...

**_How would you know? _**the voice went on cruelly. **_You hardly know him. Hm, what do you suppose that makes you?_**

The annoying voice had a point, though Keiko hated to admit it.

**_Of course,_** the stupid voice continued. **_You showed him just what you were worth earlier and he's waiting for more of the same treatment._**

_That's not necessarily true... _the girl attempted to argue. After a moment she was more certain. _He's here because we got on well, _she tried to shut the perstering voice up.

**_You mean got _it_ on well, _**the voice seemed to leer.

_No, _Keiko persisted. _He wanted to make sure I was okay... _

_**I think he got his answer, don't you?**_

_That I hadn't been hurt..._

_**It only took the first visit to conclude that.**_

_He knew I wasn't emotionally well..._

_**He knew his timing was perfect to get an easy lay.**_

_He saved me,_ Keiko tried desperately not to accept the resoning the voice was feeding her. _He did that with no dirty intensions._

_**Did he? Or did he just see that that other demon had a nice toy that he wanted for himself? He saw what you were good for right off. And whadda you know- you've proven him right.**_

_No..._

While Keiko was slowly losing the battle within her own head, Jin waited as patiently as he knew how for her to return to reality with him. He wondered if something he had done had sent her into whatever alternate world her mind was in now. Looking down at her, he frowned to think that he might be the cause of the peculiar look on her face. She seemed so uncertain, so entirely out of it. Something was wrong and he cursed himself for whatever he had done to trigger the reaction. Her eyes were so dull, so... not right for her.

"Keiko?" he whispered right beside her ear. She didn't so much as bat an eyelash or shiver at the feel of his breath.

Now Jin was even more worried and his frown deepened, brow knitting to complete the expression. Was she alright? She looked as though she expected someone to perform some devious act against her at any moment. Her own expression was enough to make him glance around the room for the thought that this might be so and for him to tighten his arms around her. He then had to loosen his grip immediately because he had not taken into consideration her frail- seeming even more so now- human body compared to his demon strength. His only sign had been her wince; she still had not snapped out of her own world.

"Keiko?" he tried again, louder.

Slowly, Keiko turned to face him. Even more slowly, her face lost the far away look and expressed that she was fully back with him. There was still, however, an unsure look in her eyes that made Jin frown. Just what was going on in that head of hers?

"Jin?"

The sound of his name brought the wind master from his pondering to look at Keiko's serious face. She appeared to want to ask him something important.

"Aye?" he encouraged her.

"Do you think..?" she trailed off and averted her eyes from his.

One masculine hand slipped beneath her chin to tilt her face back up toward his, their eyes level and a pretty pink blush spread across the teenaged girl's cheeks.

"Do I think..?" he prodded her to go on.

"Do you think I'm..." she hesitated once more, "do you think I'm a slut?"

Her question took him aback and Jin's face betrayed his shock.

"What?" he sputtered none too intelligently. "Why are'ya askin' somethin' like that?"

"Because of earlier..." she told the half-truth and averted her eyes once more.

"Ah, that," he allowed to slip out before realizing how it sounded. "Uh, er rather what I mean is, uh..."

"It's okay. I know what you mean," she told him with a small smile. Then she looked very serious again and looked up at him.

_She really wants me to answer her... _Jin thought incredulously.

"Keiko, yer not a slut," he told her in an almost scolding tone. "Yer not even close. Trus' me, I've known plen'y o' slu-"

"Quit while you're ahead," she cut off stiffly but with a hint of humor to her voice.

"I didn't say a thing outside that yer not a slut," he said in the same tone.

Keiko seemed pleased with his words though her eyes still refected that seemingly undaunting look of an abused animal. The look that begged not to be betrayed though expected to be. Impulsively, he hugged her back to him and snuggled his face into her soft hair.

"Jin?"

"Hm?" came his muffled response from the depths of her auburn locks.

"Why are you here?"

"Eh?" he questioned unsure as he pulled his face from her hair to look at her once again; she had that serious look again.

"Why are you here?" she inquired again.

"I'm 'ere ta be with you o' course. Why else?"

Judging by the look on her face, Jin decided that his response was not the one she had wanted to hear. Just what was she getting at?

"Keiko, wha's wrong?" he finally asked out right.

"Nothing," she mumbled softly, almost too softly to be heard.

"It don' seem like 'nothin''" he said, a bit exasperated.

**_You see? _**the voice returned from the back of Keiko's mind. **_He's growing impatient to continue what he started. Or was that you?_**

"Sorry," Keiko whispered to Jin.

"Wha' for?" he asked, forgetting every bit of the small annoyance he had built up when he heard the pathetic tone of her voice,

"For making you wait," she said just as softly.

It took Jin a moment to figure out what she meant. When he did, his eyes widened and he hugged her yet again.

"Keiko," he chided lightly, "ya got nothin' ta be sorry fer. Yer worth way more waitin' than this."

_**See? He even admits that he's waiting.**_

_That's not what he meant_, Keiko fired back, growing quite sick of the pesky voice.

Meanwhile, Jin was again cursing himself for upsetting the girl. He surely should have noticed that he had made her unhappy. Still, if he had made her uncomfortable, why had she said nothing until now?

_You know what, voice? _Keiko snapped within her own head, not caring that it may well be a sign of mental illness. _You need to learn to just shut up and butt out. Three's a crowd._ After the last line of her thought was complete, Keiko groaned internally. She was definately loosing it.

_**Considering your choice in company-**_

_I told you to shut up!_

Feeling oddly powered by the shoot-down of the voice, Keiko looked up at Jin who seemed lost in thought. Judging by the expression he wore, he was feeling guilty about her earlier uncertainties. Feeling the need to reasure him, she leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss. He looked surprised at first but then smiled against her mouth and returned the gesture.

Keiko moaned lightly against Jin's lips. At the same time he was slowly leaning her back. Ever so slowly, she let him. As she became vertical with the sofa he arranged himself above her so that his weight was not centered painfully in any one area of her body. By the time they were both situated, both were in need of oxygen. They broke the kiss and gasped in air for a moment.

"Keiko," Jin whispered heatedly against her ear, enjoying the way she shivered and moaned. Wanting more of the same, he nipped at her ear and neck. He couldn't help but smirk when she gasped his name. He would have to remember that spot.

When he felt the girl beneath him growing more relaxed, he got bolder. His fingers grazed the flesh that now peaked from beneath the back of her shirt. Keiko stiffened but then relaxed and so he went a little higher, massaging her back as he moved steadily upward and continuing only when he was certain that she approved.

True, this would not normally be the case with any of the other females he had been with. That was very different of course. The women he had been with before had been no more than common whores. Keiko was... differnt. Thus, she deserved be treated as such. This was why he paced his progressions to her.

His fingers met with the strap of her bra and he ran the digits along it. When he felt Keiko go rigid he moved back down to her lower back and settled for rubbing small circles in the heated flesh. She moaned at his minstrations to her back as well as her neck.

Keiko was not the type to so easily give into dominance, though. She did not plan on letting him have all of the control in this. Her hands roamed about his shoulders, one eventually straying to loose itself in the silky textures of his hair.

Jin let out a moan as well at the feeling of Keiko's hand moving along his shoulder blade and his upper back. Keiko's other hand, meanwhile, had discovered his horn and had investigated it. Recalling what he had once told her about how his ears pointed up when he was pleased, she sub-consiously resolved to feel the exact same tip on both as she felt on the horn.

Within minutes the whole room seemed hotter in itself. Both bodies involved on the couch sweated profusely and gasped their breath as their lips alternated between the lips of each other and each other' necks and shoulders. Both parties were more flushed than either would have thought healthy but neither cared.

Jin had rediscovered the soft spot on Keiko's neck and she had moaned rather loudly when the front door started to open.

---------------------------------

Dustbunny: Not much of a cliffy anymore is it?

Keiko: No, not really. But then that's just to the people who have read it before.

Dustbunny: Yeah #sniff# I can't believe it was removed in the first place. I didn't do anything wrong #sniff# And now I have to write the whole thing over 'cause I didn't have any back-ups!

Bunnydust: Get over it.

Keiko: How sesitive you are. Anyway, please rev-

Marshmallow: Noooooooo! #tackles Keiko# That's MY job! #ahem# Please reveiw and let us know what you think. If you already read the story (before it was removed) please let us know what you think of the new chapter. Thankies and bye-bye!


	2. And so it begins

Disclaimer: Attention, everyone! It has just been discovered that Dustbunny does NOT own YYH... What? You knew that? Well, I'll be...

Dustbunny: Tis I once again! I'm here to update!

Yusuke: Whoopdy-ding-dong-do.

Dustbunny: -.-'

Marshmallow: Continuing on!

**WARNING: LIMEY AT THE END**

----------------------------------------------------

Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura walked in through the front door, chatting about something that had happened at the meeting they had attended. Their voices lowered to nothing when they caught sight of their daughter on the couch.

Thinking quickly, Keiko had pushed Jin off of her and turned to face the back of the couch. She willed her breathing to steady, though if one were to pay close attention, they would find that her breath was quite raspy. Keiko only hoped that her flushed skin would go unnoticed in the dark. Her disheveled appearance, at least, was nothing to worry about. It would be taken as no more than the result of sleeping in the limited space.

Jin, meanwhile, had simply to hide himself from the eyes of the pair that had interrupted him. Unaware as they were, they could only see him if he wished for them to. At this point in time, he did not.

With a small, affectionate smile, Mrs. Yukimura walked over to the girl that she believed to be sleeping. Without really wanting to, she gently shook Keiko's arm while saying her name softly.

Making her performance as believable as possible, Keiko groaned and stretched as if just awaking. She left her eyes closed for a few moments before cracking them open slightly. Her parents seemed to be convinced.

"What time is it?" she asked in what she hoped was a tired voice.

"Late," her mother answered. "You should probably head up to your room."

"Okay, Mom," yawned Keiko as she pulled herself off the couch.

Keiko went slowly up the case of stairs- as she would if she was tired- that led to her second floor room. She hoped that Jin had the sense to follow her up.

**_What makes you think he _wants_ to go up with you? Oh, that's right..._**

_I thought I told you to shut up, _Keiko retorted harshly.

**_It's not my fault if you can't control a figment of your own imagination_**, the voice sniffed.

This earned a sigh from the girl. Were annoying imaginary voices _supposed_ to be that smart? Keiko shook her head in a somewhat dejected way. She was being talked down on by a voice that did not even really exist. How pathetic was that?

When she reached her door she decided that she should stall for a bit of time. Turning to her parents, who had also gone upstairs, she made a few minutes of idle chitchat with them about their conference. When the time came that they bid her goodnight she left the door open for an extra moment.

As she closed the door, Keiko sighed, relieved that her parents had suspected nothing and annoyed because the voice was once again taunting her. Without warning, a strong hand grasped her shoulder. She clamped both of her own hands over her mouth in order to stifle the scream that had bubbled up on instinct. With a snarl, she whirled around to face the cause- Jin, of course.

"Don't do that!" she hissed in a whisper.

Jin blinked in light surprise at her reaction. He had thought that she knew he was there since she left the door open for him and had expected him to be there. Without really meaning to, his eyes took on the pathetic sort of look that a small child used when they got in trouble. The eyes of his companion softened and her lips twitched upward in amusement. Jin flashed a fanged grin, this time getting an eye-roll.

Still grinning, Jin wrapped his arms back around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss. In turn, Keiko's arms returned to their previous position around the redhead's neck. Unfortunately, someone calling to Keiko from outside the room and the cracking open of the door cut off the sweet product of these factors. Jin pulled his disappearing act yet again and Keiko hurriedly went to her door to answer her father, he being the one to have shouted to her. It turned out that he just wanted to remind her that her parents would be out again the next day, this time in the late morning and early noon.

After assuring her father that she would be okay working at the shop without them and that she had gotten her friends to assist her, he left and she closed the door again. Like de ja vu, a hand came down on her shoulder. This time, however, it came more urgently and surprised Keiko so that she set herself into attack mode and swung around to defend herself in her usual way. Not thinking much of her slapping, Jin did not bother to move or block himself. He should have.

"Jin!" came another whispered hiss. "Oops," followed it when she saw her companion's current state.

Poor Jin had swirls for eyes and was floating absently in the air with a red handprint on his right cheek.

"Tha's... quite a hit ya got there," he slurred as if drunk.

Sighing, Keiko towed him over to her bed to sit down. She had, after all, told him not to sneak up on her. Besides, he should not have grabbed her so roughly.

**_What did you expect?_** came a cackle from the edge of her mind.

Keiko decided it best not to dignify the voice with a response. After re-thinking her last thought- about not dignifying a voice- she decided that perhaps she could seek some sort of professional help before it was too late.

Jin shook his head in an attempt to return completely to the world. If he knew no better, he would think that the slap had cased him some sort of head trauma. Were human girls supposed to be that strong?

"You okay?" he heard from next to him.

"Dun'no," he responded, "I think I migh' be permanently damaged." At that he put the back his hand to his head in a dramatic pose.

Another eye-roll and a muttered "drama queen" was earned by the act. Keiko leaned over him to get a better look at the mark she had made. From what she could tell, it would not bruise. She did, however, realize- about a second after Jin- just what their positions suggested. She was not given the chance to pull back before the same strong hand that had frightened her less than a minute ago suddenly pulled her down on a grinning wind master's lap.

"So," said Jin mischievously as he cuddled the brunet in his lap, "whadda ya wanna do now?"

"I'm going to bed; you're leaving," answered Keiko quite promptly.

Jin pulled back from her in surprise. He thought that she wanted him to stay. Why was she telling him to leave? Again without meaning to, he began to pout.

"Don't you give me that look," said Keiko sternly.

Jin's pout deepened, getting another eye-roll as well as an exasperated sigh.

"Well, why do I gotta leave?" he whined.

"I think you know very well."

"We wouldn't hafta do _that_."

**_Of _course_ not,_** butted in the same annoying voice from Keiko's subconscious.

_Get lost already, would you!?_

**_I'm only here because of _your_ doubts, my dear._**

Grudgingly, Keiko leaned against Jin. Figures that the stupid voice would have to have a point.

"We wouldn't _have _to," Keiko decided to address Jin instead, "but that doesn't mean-"

"Keiko!" cried Jin in hurt surprise. Did she really think he would try to take her if she did not want it?

"What?" asked Keiko, who had no clue what his outburst was about.

"I wouldn't... I mean if ya di'n't _want_ to..," Jin tried to explain himself.

Catching on, Keiko's eyes filled with guilt. She had not meant for what she said to sound the way he thought it had. Thinking back on it, the wording had not come out very well at all.

"I didn't mean that you would... well, you know. I just meant that in certain circumstances, events take place despite being meant to be done or not. It's a commonly known fact that when unobserved-"

Jin's mind stopped comprehending about there. While he would not call himself _stupid_ really, he knew that he was certainly not the smartest person around and his vocabulary was limited to a few big words and a bunch of small words. Keiko was using plenty of big words- several of which were not on his list- and not many small. From what he was able to gather, however, he was pretty sure that Keiko did not want to be with him.

"Jin, are you listening to me?" broke into his dulled mind.

"Huh? Oh! Aye! O' course I was," Jin said with an indignant air.

"Is that so? What's the last thing I said?" asked Keiko with a raised eyebrow.

"The las' thing you..? Well, uh.. it was... Keiko, I'm very deeply hurt thatcha don' believe me. I don' think I'll dignify that question with a response," Jin improvised as he crossed his arms and turned up his nose.

"You have got to be kidding me," returned Keiko with a hint of a smirk, "_That's_ that best thing you could come up with?"

"Uh... not the _best_ maybe. But on such short notice... wait..."

Keiko giggled and hugged Jin. Not fully sure whether or not this was a trap of some sort, Jin returned the hug carefully. When a minute passed and nothing peculiar happened, Jin decided it was safe to rest his head on hers. When still nothing happened, he absent-mindedly ran his hand up and down Keiko's side.

"Jin," she said warningly.

Jin immediately stopped what he was doing, almost feeling hurt again. It was not as if anything had been meant by the gesture. After thinking on it for a moment though, he began thinking of what she had said about things happening that had not been meant to happen- or something like that. As he thought, his hand once more moved about on its own accord.

"Jin," said Keiko again, more irritable this time, "they would hear us."

Jin stopped again but this time his thoughts were on something else. She had said, "they would hear us." Was that to say that if they would not..?

"Keiko," he whispered close to her ear, pleased when she shivered, "how 'bout if they couldn't?"

Keiko pulled back and looked up at him with shocked eyes. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

_**But of course. What else would he be saying?**_

Jin was pretty sure that he had said the wrong thing. The look Keiko was giving him... Her eyes were shocked but more than that was uncertainty, but even more than that was something Jin could not identify. Something dark and afraid. He had never meant to scare her, just throw out a suggestion. That was why he had asked. If she did not want him then he would not make her take him.

"Keiko," he started to voice these thoughts, "I was jus' sayin' if ya _wanted_ to. If ya don' then tha's fine too."

Another moment passed before Keiko unlocked her eyes from Jin's. Keeping silent, she lay against him once more. Her stiff form did not go unnoticed by Jin.

**I have this funny feeling that I've screwed up royally**he thought almost humorously to himself.

What was your first clue, you idiot? chimed in a voice from within the confines of his own brain. You've scared her off now. She probably thinks you're nothing but a horny pervert. But then, of course...

**'But then, of course' what? I said she wouldn't have to if she didn't want to,**Jin retorted, none too pleased about being taunted by a figment of his imagination.

Right. Sure, pal. Whatever you say, replied the voice sarcastically.

**Why don't you just shut up?**

Hey, I'm part of _your_ imagination. If you can't handle me, I suggest that you stay away from sharp objects for a while.

Jin decided to ignore the voice before it started making any more sense. If he hated being wrong, he sure hated an imaginary voice being right. Not that it was. Sure, he had been thinking about _that_ for quite a bit. Sure, he was usually far past this stage of a relationship by now. Sure, his mind was under toning certain things pertaining to a rather wild imagination... Crap.

"Jin?"

Breaking from his thoughts, Jin looked down at large, honey eyes.

"Hm? Sorry, dija say somethin'?"

"I asked what you meant exactly. I mean, I know what you meant but..." Keiko trailed off, obviously not totally sure herself as to what she was saying.

Jin was able to get a pretty good idea of what she meant, though.

"I meant that- if ya wanted- I could fly us somewhere. Or we could jus' fly if ya like," he added quickly.

"A quick flight around town or something would be nice," Keiko answered, voice revealing that she was not completely outside her own thoughts.

"A'righ'y then," he said cheerily.

Keiko climbed off of Jin's lap and walked carefully over to the door. After checking the hallway for any sign of her parents and not finding any, she quietly turned the lock on her door. She then flipped off the overhead light. Meanwhile, Jin, who had nothing really to do, headed for the window from which they would exit.

"Make sure she's not at her window," Keiko warned, knowing that Jin would understand what she meant.

Jin disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later. Apparently "she" was not present.

"Better hurry in case she's just away for a minute," muttered Keiko, more to herself than to Jin. "What's the weather like?"

"Warm," replied Jin. "But kin'a windy too. Ya migh' need a coat or somthin'."

"Okay," said Keiko as she walked hurriedly to the closet.

Opening the door, she pulled a light jacket out. After a moment of thought, Keiko decided to tie the article around her waist. She did not feel like having it on unless she needed it.

"Ready?" inquired Jin when she came up beside him at the open window.

"Uh huh," she answered.

With another quick glance to see if "she" had not taken to the window and finding that "she" had not, Jin scooped Keiko up bridal style and levitated out the window. Once outside, Jin shut the window, leaving just enough space between it and the sill to open it upon their return. This done, Jin went quickly skyward. Keiko, while this was not the first time Jin had given her a ride, clung to Jin's neck to better secure herself. She was unsure as to whether or not she would ever get fully accustomed to flight.

"I think I saw her at her window!" said Keiko frantically. Jin almost laughed out loud at the antic.

"I don' think she'll be much trouble given the circumstances," he replied her, barely keeping the humor from his voice.

"But if she saw-"

"Saw what? A coupla people flyin' outta window?" he interrupted her protest. "Not the mos' believable of stories, y'know."

"No, but that time with Mrs. Shinomori..."

"I think that's jus' a bit more believable."

"But Mrs. Hino is such a good woman," Keiko half-heartedly protested, more for the sake of arguing than anything else.

"A'right, so it wan't characteristically believable but we're talkin' 'bout human standards o' believability physics-wise... I think," Jin gave the final word on the manner.

"I guess so," Keiko admitted though she still seemed a bit uncertain and kept looking down at the house that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

Jin rolled his eyes at the girl. He was beginning to wonder if she was simply not just embarrassed to have it known that she associated with him. For the weeks that he'd been seeing her, he knew, she had yet to mention him at all the others. And now she was worried about some snoopy old woman seeing them fly out her window? It was really difficult not to wonder...

"Jin? Jin!" Keiko's voice reached his ears.

"Hmm?" he responded without really paying attention.

"We're high enough. You can stop going up," Keiko said simply.

"Huh? Oh!" were the syllables from Jin's mouth as he realized how high up they were. He'd never taken her this high before and he could tell it made her edgy.

The thought of her being worried was just the smallest bit of a smack to his pride. Surely she knew that he wouldn't drop her. So why should she worry? Perhaps she needed to be taught the reason that flying with him should be a completely relaxed activity...

Evil plan in mind, Jin moved slowly through the air as he usually did when he carried Keiko with him. After a few moments he felt the girl relax her grip around him but remain tense. With a wicked smirk that he hoped she didn't spot out the corner of her eye, he started to move a bit faster. Then, as she was just barely beginning to relax a bit further...

He let go.

Keiko's mind froze for a moment, not comprehending at first. One moment she had been beginning to relax and enjoy the flight in the strong arms of her boyfriend(?) and then she was surrounded by nothing but air. Mind finally registering what was going on, her eyes widened in fear before slamming shut and she screamed at top volume.

Jin, meanwhile, still hovered where he had been when he first let her go. A wide grin was spread across his face as he chuckled and watched her fall, carefully calculating how far she could go before true danger set in. Just as she was reaching that point, he positioned himself and zoomed down for her. He was with her within a minute and quickly reached out to pull her into the safety of his arms.

Keiko cracked her eyes open slowly when she found herself no longer to be falling. Feeling strong arms wrapped firmly around her, she lifted her eyes slowly to look into those of her savior. Her eyes got soft for a moment. Jin had caught her. Then she saw the big picture and her honey orbs flashed angrily. Jin had dropped her.

Jin began to wonder if he had done the wrong thing. He had only meant to tease her but she looked very angry now. Actually, no, angry was the wrong word; she looked insanely pissed. One of her hands' muscles was tensed. He had only enough time to register that she was probably going to slap him before he discovered himself to be correct in the thought.

Keiko's hand made contact with the same cheek it had earlier. The maneuver jostled their position in the air so that she had to hold fast to his arm to keep with him. Her narrowed eyes flared and were directed toward her companion's face. He turned back to face her after a time and she waited for him to complain at her antic. She was surprised when she saw an apologetic smile and light in his eyes instead.

"Guess I deserved tha' one," he admitted.

Keiko was taken off guard at his admission but composed herself immediately. No doubt he was up to something. And so she narrowed her eyes once more and continued to glare while addressing him venomously.

"You would be correct in guessing so."

"Yeah. Sorry," he allowed a light chuckle and put a hand to his jaw. "Di'n't think ya'd be that angry..."

"You think?" responded Keiko sarcastically and playfully, trying to show that her anger was wearing thinner.

"Shockin' ain't it?"

"Amazingly so."

Both parties were silent for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes. Two seconds of this silence passed before they both broke into laughter. They hung onto each other in midair and guffawed and snorted and chuckled until their sides hurt. Neither could explain why they were reacting they were- nothing that called for such a response had been said or done. Despite this logic, they continued on.

Finally, after several long minutes of laughter, the pair began to calm themselves. Releasing their final giggles they locked eyes and smiled warmly. Both had a faint tinge of red-pink on their cheeks from laughing and seemed to glow. This color was added to by faint blushing caused by how lovely they found one another in this false glow that was further enhanced by the light of the full moon.

Keiko cleared her throat slightly when a long time passed without either of them saying anything. Jin blinked in response and positioned himself cross-legged and situated the girl in his lap. Holding her close, he breathed in her scent and rested against her small form.

"So," said she, "where are we going?"

"Mmm... You pick a place," he said back in a careless tone.

After a moment of contemplation, Keiko voiced that she wanted to go out over the city. Holding her firmly to reassure her that she would not be dropped, he headed to where the twinkling lights of the city and the sparkling of the stars seemed to become one dazzling tapestry of happily dancing light.

"It's so beautiful from up here," commented Keiko breathlessly.

"Only when yer here," said Jin.

Keiko turned to him with a look of disbelief. "Do you have any idea how corny that was?"

"Yeah," the shinobi admitted. Then he flashed a smile and went on playfully, "But ya liked it, di'n't ya?"

Keiko lifted an eyebrow but smiled as well. "Yeah," she admitted as she lay against him again.

They stayed like that for a while. Jin wasn't sure why exactly but he liked being up here with her, just sitting in peace. No one had ever made him feel this way before her. He rather liked it...

Keiko was enjoying it as well. She had allowed herself to fully relax in Jin's grip, certain that he wouldn't drop her again. She was tempted to ask him why he had thought to do it bit feared it would ruin the moment. She shifted herself to look at Jin who had closed his eyes to enjoy the serenity. He was very handsome, his face holing the look of one who had experienced far more than she could imagine conceiving and yet also a look of a strange variation of innocence. He was far from innocent, she knew for certain, but he was so... boy-ish. The wild, unruly hair might have something to do with that though.

Her gaze wandered over the other areas of his form that were made visible to her. His chest was well defined and looked hard and tough, not at all comfortable as she had found it to be. She could only see the top portion of his hard stomach but she knew that it was similar to the chest she had observed. His arms were much the same; well muscled and definitely not looking like the warm inviting appendages that she now knew they were. She found herself looking back up at his face, having no more of the rest of him to work with. Her soft gaze stopped and stayed on his lips. They were different than the rest of him. They looked every bit as inviting as she knew they were...

Jin felt Keiko's gaze on him and wondered what she was up to. Maybe he should never have closed his eyes... He was about to undo this maybe mistake when he felt warm pressure on his lips. His pleasantly surprised eyes snapped open to meet Keiko's closed lids. Smiling against her mouth, he returned the kiss gratefully.

Keiko snaked her arms around Jin's neck for the umpteenth time that night. Jin's arms could be felt making their way around her slim waist. With this new reassurance, she turned to face him as best she could, given the limited space to work with. But she didn't care about how much room she had. Something inside urged her to press against him as completely as she possibly could. Her body egged on to be fitted to the warm mass of muscle and flesh beneath it. I was for this urge that she faced him as well as she possibly could- at least as possible as she thought. Jin knew of a more effective method.

Keeping a firm grasp on his partner's hips, Jin lifted Keiko slightly and readjusted her so that she straddled his lap. Keiko gave a small, lost gasp and went stiff with surprise for a short moment but quickly eased herself into her new position. Her body was now free to crush itself against the wind master as it had wished. Their forms seemed to fit perfectly as their hands moved about the task of memorizing every detail of each other's bodies, joined soon by their mouths.

Keiko moaned, encouraging Jin's roaming hands. He did remember, though, to remain within the unspoken boundaries she had earlier set. This control didn't prevent the effect of Keiko's own ministrations on his body, however. Try as he might to keep his hormonal instincts in line, Keiko's position alerted her to the very second that his body began reacting.

With a stiff gasp, Keiko pulled away from Jin in surprise, face flushed both because of the recent activities and because of what she felt pressing between her legs. Trying not to embarrass Jin- as he seemed rather embarrassed already- Keiko moved her lower body away from him and turned to show him that she wished to turn back around. Eyes averted in slight shame, Jin kept hold on her so she could do so. Keiko shifted so that she made no contact with his arousal, hoping not to provoke him further or seem to tease.

But this wasn't the message that Jin got from the actions. He thought she was trying to move away from disgust at what she had found jabbing her in her intimacy. When she remained silent, he felt that this suspicion was confirmed. She hated him. Jin shifted and then winced when Keiko did the same- away from him.

"I can... take ya home if ya'd like," he started quietly, fidgeting. "Sorry 'bout, uh, 'bout that."

Keiko turned to him in surprise once more, realizing his plight.

"I... I'm not mad or anything, Jin. You just... well, shocked me I guess," she told him reassuringly.

"Mean it?" he replied hopefully, when her words sunk in.

"Mean it," she answered with a smile.

"Well, tha's good," said Jin, back to his cheery self as he hugged her.

Keiko didn't waste time tensing but simply leaned back against him. In so doing, she became reacquainted with the source of the latest discomfort. Blushing, Keiko recalled what Jin had said earlier.

"Jin?" she asked timidly.

"Aye?"

"Where would you have taken me?" questioned Keiko carefully.

"Huh?" asked Jin in confusion, having forgotten what he'd said earlier.

"Earlier," she reminded, "you said you could take us somewhere they couldn't hear us. Where?"

"Eh!?" squawked Jin, remembering. He pulled back a bit, his libido having hit the roof at her implication.

"Well?" Keiko persisted innocently.

"Er, well, uh, the forest," he answered, uncertain of how she would react to the idea.

"The forest?" asked a vaguely confused Keiko, brow knitted.

"Well, ya see there's this spot where, uh, hard ta explain, kin'a, uh-"

"Show me if you can't tell me," cut in Keiko with mock irritation and almost real innocence. But the topic of discussion was hardly innocent.

How do you know? Did it cross your mind that she could be curious about your thoughts on a good place to get it on? quipped up Jin's inner voice. He had been so sure it was gone too.

**It's not just curiosity. Not the way she's saying it,** retorted Jin.

Or is that just what you want to think? the voice seemed to sneer.

**... Shut up. I don't have to listen to this.**

Oooh, impressive. How much planning did that response take?

Not having a good retort, Jin decided to ignore the voice. Realizing that he was considering bantering with a voice, Jin also decided to seek help as soon as the opportunity was come upon.

"Jin? Are we going?" asked Keiko, slightly worried that she'd upset him.

"Aye," Jin replied with a wide smile.

This said, he adjusted his hold on Keiko and flew in the direction of the forest. Within her own mind, Keiko debated what she would allow to happen once they reached their destination. So many arguments for both sides swirled around her thoughts that she felt a little dizzy. She shook her head to clear the feeling. Hopefully she would know one way or the other when it came time for that bridge to be crossed.

Jin slowed and halted in the air above a clearing in the forest. He studied the sky critically but soon broke into a wide grin. Her turned to face the girl in his arms, passing his smile on to her. While she had no idea what had triggered this behavior, she was sure she would find out soon enough. As if on cue, Jin, usual gleam in his eyes, told her to cover her eyes until he said otherwise. She did as she was told and felt Jin lower them to the ground and turn to face something or another.

"Alrigh'y, then," he said cheekily. "Ya can open yer eyes now."

A bit excited, Keiko cracked her eyes open slowly. Receiving a glance through the slits of lid, she snapped her eyes open while her jaw dropped in awe. The moon shone down on a stream that cut a large clearing almost completely in half. In the distance and beyond the trees she could here the melodious flow of a small waterfall. The mood of the night stars was currently being mimicked by dozens of fire flies. The trees, instead of seeming frightening as woods often did at night, gave off an air of serenity. It was beautiful.

"Like it then?" came Jin's pleased voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent to kiss her neck.

For a moment Keiko didn't answer. Her wide eyes continued their survey of the gorgeous landscape. Then, all at once she turned and caught Jin's mouth with hers. Knowing he had done well, he kissed her back with a smile. But there was the small detail of how restricting his pants had recently become. He needed to know what to expect so he could accordingly deal with the issue. Gently, he ground himself up against her from behind. Making a split-second decision, Keiko ground back.

Jin groaned loudly into Keiko's mouth, making her shudder pleasantly. The sound was followed closely by a whimper, the result of Keiko moving away from Jin. But more pleasure noises were made when he found Keiko pressed up to him from in front, her arms reclaiming their favorite position. Jin's hand moved slowly up her shirt, wanting to be absolutely certain of what she wanted. When Keiko moaned and pulled herself closer to him, he took it as a positive response to his actions. This in mind, he worked at the clasp on her bra- and couldn't get it.

Jin growled in annoyance and Keiko giggled at his predicament. Never breaking the sweet kiss, she reached one hand behind her and up her shirt to unfasten the garment. It came undone immediately. Jin gave another annoyed growl. Then he remembered what had just become open to him. He slipped his hands beneath the cloth that separated her flesh from the night air and began to explore the newly available expanse. Keiko moaned, enjoying it and going about similar business with Jin's chest.

It finally came to the point that both parties involved in this business needed air. They broke apart, panting and looking each other in the eye. Three seconds, maybe two, passed before they leaped back at each other's lips. But the union only lasted a short while as Jin pulled away to kiss her neck and, after removing the blockade of upper clothing, her shoulders and chest. Keiko moaned and kissed his neck and shoulders as well, his chest out of reach.

"Keiko," Jin moaned between kisses, "Dun'no how much more I can take."

Keiko wasn't sure either. Something inside of her was calling for something but she had no idea what... Then it hit her. Growing bold, she led one of Jin's hands to the waistband of her shorts. Jin paused in his actions and glanced up at the flushed girl. Her eyes shone, telling him to go on. With no further ado, he continued the journey she had started him on without guide. Keiko gave a sudden and loud moan of pleasure when she felt his fingers working inside of her.

Mind made up, Keiko placed a hand on Jin's shoulder and applied a downward and backward pressure to express that she wanted him to lie down. The redhead abided, pulling Keiko down with him. Then came the more difficult part of the relocation- situating themselves without breaking the more important contact. After several minutes of trial and error the task was accomplished. Keiko lay on her back on the soft carpet of fresh grass with Jin lying on top of her, still working. Keiko decided it was about time to return the favor.

All thoughts of what could consequence from what was happening aside, Keiko trailed a hand from Jin's shoulder down his chest and slid it beneath the waistband of his pants to take hold of what she found. Jin gasped and bucked into her touch and she couldn't help but smirk. Another growl came from her partner, this time not of annoyance but of lust. His hand pulled itself from the confines of Keiko's shorts, making her whimper. Jin neither ignored the sound nor paid it attention. He had his own smirk over the matter but went on with what he was doing- removing the clothing that remained.

Within seconds Keiko found herself completely bare and Jin in the same state above her. She had little time to contemplate this new experience, however, as Jin was all at once holding her attention in his way once more. Naturally, she didn't mind a bit. She wanted this and more, as she knew he did. Any doubts that might have been had on the subject for whatever reason were dounced by the evidence that lay nestled between her legs.

"Keiko," Jin whispered breathlessly, "Are ya-"

Keiko growled in her own irritation and adjusted herself to present her need better to his own.

"I'm pretty sure I've answered that," she said, voice full of the frustration she was feeling.

Jin nodded, heart light and positioned himself.

"Jus' wanted to make sure," he told her as he did.

"Well, now you are. Now, please, just keep going."

And so he did.

---------------------------------------

Dustbunny: #fainted#

Marshmallow: #poking Db with a stick#

Keiko: When did that happen?

Bunnydust: About halfway through the lime. Not sure if it was the work (11 pgs!) or the content that got her.

Jin: Then how'd she finish?

Bunnydust: #shrug# Don't ask me how the freak works.

Marshmallow: Anyway, please review! Dustbunny is trying to improve her writing style so if those that review would include what they liked best and what they liked least it would be appreciated. Also mention if you think the rating needs bumped up for the lime scene.


	3. Discovered

Disclaimer: She didn't own it last time, she doesn't own it now

Dustbunny: And here's the revamped chapter three

Bunnydust: How about actually doing chapter _four_?

Dustbunny: I'm working on it!

**Note: I got flamed. I was wondering when it would happen. Sadly, it was a rather pathetic flame. I was hoping for more. Quite simply, though, I don't care if you think Jin and Keiko make a horrible couple. I don't care if this is the 'most EVILEST' story you've ever read- if said flamer even bothered to read it. It's my story, I decide what happens, and no one's holding a gun to your head and forcing you to read. No likey, get lost. Simple as that.**

00000000000000000000000000000

The first beams of the morning sun filtered through the tops of the trees to direct themselves on Jin's closed eyes. The wind master crushed them as shut as they would go before surrendering and opening his tired eyes. At first he was confused about where he was, but he was soon aware of a warm body against his side. It was Keiko, still asleep.

Jin smiled, adjusting himself so that his eyes were out of the blinding light without waking the sweet human that lay beside him. She looked tired still, a fact that made him smile with just the slightest touch of pride. But what made him smile more was that, past the exhaust that showed on her face, Keiko looked peaceful. Something had seemed to keep her from it while awake.

Even as he enjoyed the vision of her sleeping form, Jin's eyelids were trying repeatedly to slide closed once more. He was tired as well and not without cause. He had set about answering all of the unspoken questions that she asked him about their bodies. She absorbed every response that he gave her and put the information to good use. If he hadn't dispensed of her maidenhead himself, he would have doubted her previous status as a virgin. But he had felt the evidence, he had been her first. His smile widened further; he had also been her second and third.

Stroking her hair, he breathed in her sweet scent and mused about the performance. The sessions had been on intervals, but mostly on his insistence. It was a bit embarrassing to admit, but she tired him out. He had never been made to feel so tired by any of the many female demons he had been with. But Keiko wore him out, satisfied him. He wondered if her persistence meant that she had not been satisfied by him… That was quite an ego-bruiser; unable to satisfy a human virgin.

A soft sigh alerted Jin to Keiko awaking. She wiggled about some before finally opening her eyes to look up at him. The peace seemed to disappear from her features if even slightly. Within her honey orbs swirled… relief? Yes, that seemed to be it. That and some dark emotion that Jin was at a loss to name. He didn't want her to have any sort of dark emotions if he could help it.

"Good morning," she yawned, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Mornin'," he answered, placing a kiss on her lips. "Sleep well?"

"Quite," she smiled, leaning to give him a kiss of her own. "And you?"

"Never slep' better," he smiled, pulling her closer to him as he continued to stroke her hair.

"That's good… right?" she asked him uncertainly.

"Very," he murmured into the top of her head.

"Hmm," Keiko sighed, still sleepy.

Meanwhile, near the edge of the forest, a shadow leapt from tree to tree, advancing on their position. The dark figure halted for a moment to get a better idea of where he was going. Jin had apparently become aware that he was giving off such a strong energy signature. The vibes were now weaker, but not nearly so weak that Hiei couldn't track them. According to the sources he had heard from, Jin had been absent from Makai for several weeks. Curiosity getting the better of him, Hiei had set out to investigate when he sensed Jin in the vicinity of the forest. But more interesting was the small signature that accompanied him, the signature of a human. It was very familiar to Hiei. In fact, if he didn't know any better he might think it was…

The Koorime's eyes narrowed dangerously. The odds were rather improbable but even the slight possibility made his blood boil. How could they have ever possibly wound up in a forest together? But then that was even more reason to investigate. And so, having effectively latched onto Jin's location, Hiei continued on his way.

On the other side of the forest a similar phenomenon was occurring. A dark figure streaked quickly closer to the clearing that housed the unsuspecting couple. But this figure took the ground as opposed to the trees, and it was quite different that the one approaching from the other end. The slim, linear face and tight leotard that encased the thin but well-built figure left no question that this person was female. Likewise, the set jaw and dark, narrow eyes left no question that this person was very angry and very suspicious. She was one of few who had the opportunity to learn ninjitsu skills from Jin and she had been missing him- as far more than a pupil missing a teacher.

She could detect his presence by the wind, a trick he had taught her. But she could detect more. There was someone with him, a human by the pathetic energy waves she could feel. But what caught her attention was not the human's power. What grabbed her and held on was the certainty that the human she sensed was a female as well. It was this alone that sent her without pause to seek her master's whereabouts.

While these potential problems drew closer, the two lovers lay oblivious in each other's arms. Jin repositioned to cuddle the brunette better and she sneezed and giggled. While the shinobi wiped the offending moisture from his face, Keiko apologized.

"Sorry," the girl giggled. "Your hair tickled.

Jin mischievously grinned and his eyes gleamed at the thought of what he was about to do. Keiko's eyes widened as she realized what he was up to.

"Oh, no-" she started to protest- but it was too late. Both of Jin's large hands lunged for her unprotected flesh and his calloused fingers scraped against her soft skin mercilessly. He remembered well where she was the most sensitive.

Keiko's eyes began to tear up as she laughed and writhed and tried to wiggle away. But it was no use. Jin had her and he wasn't letting go. She tried every secret word she knew- uncle, mercy, things of the sort. But Jin had no interest in that and he continued to tickle her until she couldn't take anymore. When he finally quit Keiko wiped at her wet eyes and gasped in deep breaths to make up for what she had lost- and thrust her small, swift hands to give him the same treatment.

"Ah!" Jin exclaimed at the taste of his own medicine. He tried to back away but twisted on an odd angle and fell backwards. Now was his turn to writhe and beg and laugh without breathing.

He tried rolling way from the girl but it was useless. She followed after him and he was at her mercy. For as tough as his skin was in battle he was very sensitive to tickling- and Keiko had memorized his soft spots too. Jin now lay on his back while Keiko leaned over him. He laughed out loud so that he hurt his stomach. Finally, Keiko let up as well. Jin sat up and looked at Keiko; Keiko looked back at him. Together, they started laughing again. But Keiko had more to laugh at.

"Your hair," she giggled and pointed at the red mop.

Jin took hold of a clump of the mess and pulled it into his view. He had to crane his neck oddly but he saw what she was pointing at. When he had rolled over he had landed in a patch of tiny flowers. Several of the heads had come loose and were gaily decorating his hair. Jin wrinkled his nose in distaste and went about removing the offending bits of confetti.

"Oh, leave it," mock-whined Keiko. "It looks cute that way."

Jin looked at her as if she were insane. As he did, her eyes changed. Where there had been joy and laughter was now uncertainty and worry. The cute pout she had used to accent her request faded slightly. What exactly was her problem? Not wanting to cause her any bad feelings, Jin released the lock of hair between his fingers with a sigh and let the pastel petals rest peacefully amongst the strands of bright red. Upon seeing him obey her, Kei smiled brightly and giggled again. Jin wrinkled his nose and she giggled more.

"Laugh it up," Jin grumbled, hoping that she was as pleased as she sounded.

"If you say so," Keiko teased and indeed obeyed his wish.

Insulted even slightly, Jin pouted and looked away in mock superiority. The gesture made Keiko laugh harder. Deciding that Keiko had laughed enough already, Jin reached out suddenly and pulled her tiny form against his. Grinning with pride at the look of shock in her eyes, Jin put a stop to the flow of laughter by sealing her mouth with his own. It wasn't that he disliked the sound of her laugh, he could listen to it all day, but it was a different story when he was the butt of the joke.

Keiko rolled her eyes, not fooled for a moment by Jin's childish antics. But she gave in easily and returned the kiss heatedly. Slowly, she felt herself being laid back onto the ground. She shifted to make it easier. The brunette shivered as Jin formed a trail of kisses down her neck, not sure if she would ever grow accustomed to the sensation. As she shifted again, she let out a hitched gasp. Jin smirked a bit, thinking it was his doing. But, in fact it had nothing to do with him- Keiko had caught a glance at her watch. Keiko shot up, making Jin jump back.

"I cannot believe what time it is!" Keiko cried, looking around for her clothes.

Jin sighed and helped her in her search. He knew he would have to take her home sooner or later. But really, couldn't it have been later? Next time he would have to remember to make sure the watch came off as well. It looked out of place, anyway, on her otherwise bare form.

While the pair went about locating their clothing and getting back into it,a set of eyes watched in a most unfriendly manner on either side of them. The owners ofeach sethad arrived moments earlier and didn't like what they saw in the least. One set glowed an enraged crimson while the other looked on with an odd combination of blood red and emerald green.

Hiei clenched both fists tightly and released a predatory snarl. He wasn't completely against the idea of taking the blade of his sword to the red-head's neck. Angry was nowhere near the emotion he felt course through him. Just what the hell was this? How dare that idiot place his filthy hands on his property? But now was not a time to deal with this problem. Barely managing to harness his rage, the small swordsman hopped off through the treetops.

Meanwhile, the female stood where she was and looked on with disgust. One narrowed eye swirled a dark, angry red as the other revealed a deep green. Her entire body trembled with anger. It was all she could do to keep from launching the blades that hung from her side at the oblivious couple. The only thing she had left to decide was which of them deserved the greatest of her anger: the pathetic human for stealing her beloved Jin or the wind master for his betrayal. Either way, both of them would suffer. She turned on her heel and headed back in the direction she had come.

As this went on and doom danced in the breeze, Jin and Keiko were just finishing getting dressed. It wasn't the easiest of tasks with all their moving around the preceding night. But, difficult as it was, they eventually managed to find every article they had arrived with. Jin was just less than pleased. For his pouting he got an eye roll from Keiko. Both of them ready, Jin gathered Keiko in his arms and flew in the direction of her home.

In the meantime, Hiei was demolishing the forrest around him without second thought. He needed to take his anger out on something, after all. It wasn't that he couldn't kill Jin if he wanted to- which he did. And, since Jin wasn't human, he probably wouldn't get any big punishment. But, if he did indeed kill thewind master, Koenma would find out about it sooner or later. And, whether or not the idiot was human, Koenma would want to know Hiei's reason for killing him. There was no way Hiei was going to tell Koenma that. He didn't even like Kurama, the closest person to him, knowing. So, no, killing Jin was a negative. There were other ways.

In Makai, the woman who had witnessed Jin with Keiko was fuming while relaying the story to her two comrads. Both of the men stared at her in disbelief and no small amount of worry. It was no secret how she felt about Jin, nor was it a secret how quick she was to anger. Unfortunately, one of said companions specialized in angering anyone. Shocked as he was at the discovery, worried as he well should be at the girl's anger, he simply couldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

"Poor Sakuya," he tsked, ignoring the glaring warning from the young man beside him. "She got sold out for some human."

The girl, Sakuya, turned her feirce gaze on him. It was a look that would make many strong warriors back down, but he was all but unfazed. Sure, he'd been afraid of her a little when they first met, but he'd grown accoustumed to her. Never let it be said that Jinen-ji wasn't adaptable. He knew that Kagetsuya was still weary of her and it gave him a sense of pride. Kagetsuya wasn't easy to scare.

"Jinen-ji, maybe we should shut up about it," Kagetsuya suggested flatly. It wasn't that he was _afraid_ of Sakuya, of course. He just wasn't so quick to irk her intentionally. One never could be sure what she would do.

"Aw, but look how upset she is," Jinen-ji pouted, voice dripping with sarcastic sympathy. "One eye is red and the other is green. You know what that means." He shook his head in mockingly tragic way. He let his smirk surface, showing off a fang, when he heard Sakuya growl.

"My eyes," she ground, "are copper. All of my clan's eyes are copper."

"Not at the moment," Jinen-ji smiled almost innocently, eyes twinkling mischeivously. But then, his eyes just about always did twinkle mischeivously, no doubt an effect of being part imp.

Kagetsuya just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. He had long since learned that it was pointless trying to tell Sakuya about her eyes.Any time anyone said anything about it, she was subject to go off. What did they take her for? A cliché story character? Some bad plot device? Her eyes were copper, end of story. Well, it was the end unless Jinen-ji had anything to say about it. And he apparently did.

"It's pointless trying to hide your emotions when your eye color gives it off," the half imp was saying non-chalantly. Kagetsuya leaned against a tree, raking one hand through his dark hair and wondering how long his friend had to live. It was plain to see that Sakuya was upset by what she had found. Any form of negative emotion- sorrow, wory, fear- was as good as anger as far as Sakuya was concerned.

"Your ears will be pointless, imp, when I'm through with you," Sakuya growled, barely containing her own smirk at the surprise and then horror on the boy's face. His ears were one of his best features, as far as he was concerned. His hands shot up and cupped them protectively, trying to hide them beneath his locks of dirty blond hair.

Kagetsuya stayed against the tree, deciding to watch the fight that he was sure was about to break out. Anybody who said anything against Jinen-ji's ears was immediately on the young man's shit list. No matter how much of a joke he usually seemed, he was deadly in a fight. But so was Sakuya, and she had anger to burn. There was no doubt in Kagetsuya's mind that the fight would be interesting. And it probably would have been, too, if it hadn't been interrupted.

"Both of you settle down," came a familar voice from the woods. "Now."

Startled, Kagetsuya jumped away from the tree to face the voice. The other two turned away from each other and did the same. All at once they gave a low bow of respect. Giving a slight nod of approval, Touya steeped into view. He had been close by and heard what wa going on. His expression didn't show it, but he was as shocked as the three were. It did explain, however, where Jin had been lately. Wearily, the ice master eyed Sakuya. It was plain to see that she wasn't taking the situation well. That was bad, plain and simple. Jin could handle her in a fight, of course, but there was the matter of this human who Sakuya had mentioned. Touya doubted she could do much- if anything- to defend herself if Sakuya decided to go after her- which it was almost definate she would indeed.

"Sakuya, if Jin has chosen to mate a human, it's his decision. Be angry about it if you must, but stay out of it," he narrowed his eyes seriously. Sakuya growled and turned away. "And leave Jinen-ji's ears alone," he added for good measure. The comment had Jinen-ji sticking his tounge out at Sakuya so Touya continued quickly. "Jinen-ji, stop egging her on. You know how she is about her eyes- and Jin." Before Sakuya could protest, he turned to Kagetsuya. "Kagetsuya, don't let them carry on this way. We live in this forrest, remember."

"Yes, sensei," all three said to some degree.

Looking them all over one more time, Touya turned and walked away from them. Behind his back, he could hear them start to bicker quietly. Hopefully it would stay like that. Touya sighed and messaged his temples, feeling a heacdache coming on. These were the people they had selected as new recruits. These three _children_ were who had been chosen above many others to help re-grow the numbers of the shinobi sect. They had been taught secrets and techniques. Touya made a mental note never to get his own breakfast again.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Bunnydust: I think it may be longer than the original chapter three.

Dustbunny: Ditto. I'm not sure, though

Marshmallow: Well, hope you'll leave us a review!


End file.
